duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
VMV: Remember Me
Duchess Productions' music video of Remember Me from Coco. Song: * Remember Me Sung By: * Miguel & Natalia Lafourcade Song From: * Coco (2017) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Ash Ketchum: Remember me, though I have to say goodbye. Remember me. Don't let it make you cry. * Thomas O'Malley: For ever if I'm far away I hold you in my heart. * Tom Sawyer: I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. Remember me, though I have to travel far. * Eric: Remember me each time you hear a sad guitar. * Alvin Seville: Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be, until you’re in my arms again * (Max and Zoe Clip) * Aladdin: Remember me. * Rei Hino: Que nuestra canción no deje de latir. Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir. * Ash Ketchum: Recuérdame * (Danny and Sawyer Clip): Que nuestra canción no deje de latir * (Max and Lilo Clip): Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir. Recuérdame. * (Bugs and Lola Kiss Clip) * Duchess: Si en tu mente vivo estoy * (Anna and Kristoff Kiss Clip): Recuérdame, * Becky Thatcher: Mis sueños yo te doy. Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré * Ariel: Unidos en nuestra canción, contigo ahí estaré. * (Usagi and Mamoru Clip): Recuérdame. * Brittany Miller: Si sola crees estar. * (Mickey and Minnie Clip): Recuérdame. * Jasmine: Y mi cantar te irá a abrazar, aún en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar, * Nala: Que yo contigo siempre voy. Recuérdame. * Simba: If you close your eyes and let the music play, keep our love alive, I'll never fade away. * Basil: If you close your eyes and let the music play, keep our love alive, I'll never fade away. * Flik: If you close your eyes and let the music play, keep our love alive, I'll never fade away... * (Jack and Sally Clip) * Spongebob Squarepants: Remember me, for I will soon be gone. * Dongwa Miao: Remember me, and let the love we have live on. * Curdie: And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. So, until you're in my arms again, remember me * (Basil and Mrs. Brisby Clip): Que nuestra canción no deje de latir. * (Flik and Princess Atta Clip): Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir. Remember me. * (Spongebob and Sandy Clip): Que nuestra canción no deje de latir. * (Dongwa and Lulu Clip): Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir * (Irene Kisses Curdie Clip): Remember me. Clips/Years/Companies: * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Escape from Zeta Point; @2007 Sunrise) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (No Hitter; @1999-2005 PBS) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Can You Spare a Dime?, & Truth or Square; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Princess and the Goblin (@1991 Hemdale Film) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) Notes: * Dedicated to KARDisney, CoolZDanethe5th, Jacob Allen, TheWildAnimal13, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th, & Eli Wages. * Feel free to do your own version. Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript